


Four Things For His Birthday: Kitakado Tomohisa

by NamiAiko93



Series: Four Things for His Birthday [1]
Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiAiko93/pseuds/NamiAiko93
Summary: Cuatro son las cosas que va a necesitar ella para expresar ampliamente lo que siente por él
Relationships: Kitakado Tomohisa/Original Female Character
Series: Four Things for His Birthday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554997





	1. Four Things For His Birthday: A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Este proyecto es hecho por el cumpleaños de Kitakado Tomohisa.
> 
> Uno la cual comencé el año pasado, pero por ciertas circunstancias no pude seguir haciendo, sólo tengo éste y otro que hice el año pasado, espero que con éste por venir pueda cumplir -al día- con los cumpleaños de todos los miembros.
> 
> Fecha de entrega: 29-03-2019  
> Fandom: B-project

Era la segunda vez que participaba en este lindo proyecto, iniciando por su hermana menor el año pasado; sabiendo de ante mano que ella sería la escogida para ser la “ _fan más especial_ ” de _ese_ hombre, de una vez quiso ponerse con la carta para no perder el tiempo y en menos de diez minutos hizo todos los pendientes para todas las unidades, entre revisar informe de sus otras niñas, esto de lidiar con catorce ha sido una bendición demasiado grande al poder otorgarle unas cuantas asistentes, en preparar agendas que estarían por fuera en los siguientes dos días; una vez culminado todo, se instaló en ese sofá para cuatro personas acompañada de una buena taza de café con galletitas mandadas por las cositas adorables de Killer Kings.

Estuvieron en un programa de cocina hace un par de horas, y según ellos, _Aiko-chan_ –le sorprende la inmensa confianza que le tiene a estas alturas–, sí o sí debía comerlas, porque según ellos, estaban muy exquisitas. En fin, con todo a la mano era importante que diera inicio a lo que podía considerar una cátedra bastante larga –porque son muchas las cosas que tiene para decirle a ese señorito–.

A principios de año, Mitsuki le comentó que deberían seguir haciendo este lindo proyecto, a fin de cuentas, ellos pueden seguir compartiendo la alegría de recibir algo íntimo cuando se trata de una persona que marca significantemente su vida, dado caso se presenta con ella cuando hizo el proyecto de Nome, y eso fue lo más hermoso que pudo presenciar porque el amor entre parejas se volvió único cuando ese moreno de orbes lilas no se esperó ver el esfuerzo que dicha joven le puso, éste año, a las cosas que pensaba darle para celebrar un día muy importante, para ambos.

Entonces, le sugirió que siguieran con eso, por supuesto, para ésta ocasión se debía agregar a los nuevos participantes, de ésa manera, ellos podrían comenzar a acostumbrarse a las costumbres que éstas han tenido con los diez jóvenes desde que ingresaron a su compañía; eventualmente, se mantendría la misma temática ya que, desde que todo este quilombo de trabajar con catorce chicos se volvió caótico, no sería para nada lindo tener que venir con algo más nuevo ya que terminarían volviéndose un ocho bien redondo.

Por eso es mejor dejar las cosas como están, a fin de cuentas, a los chicos les gusta ver mucha improvisación cuando le anexan más detalles a lo antes visto.

Se le podía ver muy inspirada plasmando sus sentimientos en esa hoja blanca tipo carta, algunas ya reiteradas y otras completamente nuevas, de sólo pensar que debía decírselas en persona le causaba mucha vergüenza. A comparación de la vez pasada, Aiko siente que ese hombre de cabellera blanca con detalles en lila, disfrutó a medias el proyecto del año pasado, sólo las primeras dos partes no fueron de su total agrado y porque de su propia boca confesó que tuvo la ayuda de Leslie para escribir, también a medias, lo que sentía por él, en cierto modo no fue honesta, y eso le molesto –pero no tiene porqué mostrarse tan obvio–, y no sólo eso, saber por alardeos de Aizome –que no fueron con mala intensión–, el que Goshi sí recibió su proyecto debidamente hecho por Aiko, o sea, que todo lo hizo ella sin ayuda de terceros; no le molesto en lo absoluto, pero sí se vio obvio el que no le agradó saber eso.

Es por eso que en ésta ocasión quiso hacer las cosas debidamente, por supuesto, esperando que fuera muy significativo para él, y le terminase agradando ya que está poniéndole más esfuerzo del debido, a fin de cuentas, es algo que está escribiendo con su propio puño y letra.

Por unos minutos debió dejar de escribir porque le tocó atender el teléfono, y cuando no más tuvo la disposición de saber quién era, una expresión de confusión se paseó por su rostro ya que, se supone, _él_ debía haber subido hace unos minutos para hablar de lo que pensaban hacer con todo esto del cumpleaños de Tomohisa, a fin de cuentas, para ésta ocasión se le hizo algo muy especial en conmemoración al gran trabajo que han hecho durante todo este año; pero ver que la está llamando da a entender que seguramente están saliendo de su agenda correspondiente al día de hoy.

Por lo visto se equivocó cuando pensó que Kitakore estaba libre después del mediodía.

—Pensé que vendrías a verme, Ryuji-kun —dijo desviando la mirada hasta la ventana.

— _Vamos saliendo de la entrevista, así que es probable que suba un poco tarde porque quiero llegar, darme un baño y recostarme antes de hacer la cena_ —acotaba viendo el paisaje fuera del auto.

Asentía para sí en lo que les decía un “buen trabajo”, comenzó a preguntarle el cómo les fue, obteniendo buenas noticias de ambos, les preguntó también si los habían tratado bien y no tuvieron ningún percance con el equipo técnico u cualquier otro detalle referente a la entrevista. Gracias a Dios todo salió bien, porque ahora que lo recuerda, Leslie le dijo que no pensaba mandarle una asistente sabiéndose que ellos están cerca, lo vio un poco arriesgado, pero por una vez pudo confiar en sus niños, ahora con ese tema concluido, ya iba siendo hora de saber algo por la cual ese chico decidió llamarla.

—¿A qué hora vendrás por la carta? —preguntaba tomando un poco de su café.

— _A las ocho de la noche estaré allá._

Se ahogó con ese líquido marrón para después comenzar a toser de forma tosca, debe estar jodiendola –la mayor parte del tiempo lo hace–, esperando por lo menos unos dos minutos para tranquilizar su garganta, que incluso debió ir a buscar agua, meditó nuevamente las cosas para poder alterarse de sobre manera.

¡Es injusto que le salga con eso!

—¡¿Estás loco, Ryuji-kun?! ¡No lo voy a tener listo en menos de tres horas! ¡Apenas son las cinco y ni llevo la mitad de lo que quiero decirle! —gritó bastante consternada al no creer lo que está diciendo.

Alejó el teléfono de su oreja para dejarla decirle las mil y un maldiciones que acostumbraba a hacerle cuando le hace una mala jugada, a fin de cuentas, siempre la termina jodiendo de una manera u otra; su compañero lo vio confundido y le preguntó si todo estaba bien, éste sólo le dijo que sí, no había nada de qué preocuparse; ya luego de que terminará de drenar todo, escuchó resignada sus instrucciones para después colgar la llamada, después de lo sucedido, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo por la jugarreta que Ryuji le ha hecho y más si discutir con él no los llevaría a ningún lado.

Siempre se sale con la suya el mendigo ése.

Es mejor que termine rápido porque ese chico es muy puntual cuando estipula una hora de llegada.

Pudo acabar unos diez minutos antes del tiempo estimado y sintió que dijo muy poco, como dos hojas fue lo máximo que alcanzó a hacer, sólo esperaba que sea de su total agrado, al menos, que se sienta conforme porque no pidió ayuda de nadie para decir entre palabras torpes y con algunas incoherencias todo lo que siente cuando está con él…

Eso sonó como si fueran pareja, pero la verdad es que ninguno de los dos ha podido dar ese paso.

Su mirada paró en el techo para así dejar que su mente se dispersará en lo que esperaba por ese joven de cabellera morada con mechón fucsia; tomando en cuenta lo poco que dijo, sigue cuestionándose como es que las cosas entre Tomohisa y ella cambiaron tan radicalmente, sabiendo que ha estado para su persona en los momentos más dificultosos, contando con ello la muerte de su madre, pensar que después de tal acontecimiento ese afecto comenzará a distorsionarse a un nivel en el que ni ella misma podía explicarlo, sin embargo, sabía desde el fondo de su corazón que él se sentía de la misma manera, y de Aiko confesarse, tiene la certeza de que terminaría siendo correspondida.

A fin de cuentas, él no se ha cansado de demostrarle que esas bellas gemas azules la ven de otra manera, muy desconocida para su persona, pero que sabe y representa un afecto más íntimo.

Claro se supone que estas cosas debería decirlas en persona, y no a través de una carta, pero no sabe por dónde comenzar o de qué forma decirlas, es más, ella misma no puede afirmar el cómo fue que comenzó a sentirse así por ese blanquecino, tampoco sabía cómo expresarlo, al instante en que escribía la carta, con mucha torpeza le comentaba ciertas cosas que espera y él entienda, así como sus aspiraciones a futuro si esto sigue teniendo el curso que tiene hasta ahora…

Pero ya eso será cuestión de ver lo que sucede a partir de ahora.

Volvió en sí cuando escuchó el timbre de su pieza, y con saber que era Ryuji, se levantaba despreocupadamente para ir hasta la puerta y abrirla, se sorprendió de sobre manera al saber que terminó siendo engañada cuando la persona que estaba a las afueras de su recinto, era nada más y nada menos que la misma con la que ha estado pensando en estos últimos minutos.

—¿Tomohisa-san? —cuestionó en voz baja.

Esto debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto por parte de Ryuji.

—Buenas noches, Aiko, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntaba con una dulce sonrisa.

Sin comprender lo que está pasando, se hizo a un lado para que éste pudiera pasar y esperar a la señorita que lo conducía hasta la sala para que ambos pudieran ocupar el centro de ese mueble para cuatro personas. Mentiría si no dijera que entró en pánico al verlo ahí, y ni siquiera sabe cómo se puede mantenerse firme cuando se supone que NO debería estar ahí; bueno, de alguna manera va a tener que ser bastante astuta para no dejar que su identidad quedará al descubierto, dejando que el silencio los abordará por unos minutos, pudo notar que miraba de reojo lo que se supone y el otro chico debió venir a buscar.

Eso la puso aún más nerviosa.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Tomohisa-san? —preguntaba lo más serena posible, a fin de cuentas, no era conveniente que la viera inquieta.

—Ryuji me dijo que viniera a verte porque tenías algo para mí —contestó con la misma sonrisa.

Eso la terminó de confundir, incluso hizo que se enrojeciera ya de forma notoria, algo lo cual pudo darse cuenta –con tal, Aiko es muy honesta cuando refleja verdaderos sus sentimientos–, vio que se mordía muy ligeramente su labio inferior, como queriendo mantener la calma, y con ello, esos orbes azul cobalto tomaban un brillo que en más de una ocasión ha podido ver.

Ése el cual le decía que no se esperaba algo como esto, se supone que las cosas no deberían ser de esta manera, pero parece ser sería todo lo contrario, tal vez… ya no sabe qué esperarse a estas alturas.

—Supuestamente… ¿qué debo darte? —preguntaba con la esperanza de que estuviera buscando otra cosa.

—Una carta, que recibiste de mi fan más especial, según él, como mi cumpleaños está cerca entonces me hizo saber que mi proyecto de las cuatro cosas dio inicio —contestaba con la misma sonrisa.

Ese maldito mocoso… lo va a matar cuando lo vea, prácticamente la vendió, porque es así, entonces, debe saber que ella es su _fan más especial_ , conociéndolo y con tal de hacer las cosas diferentes, es capaz de joderla a toda costa. Algo que está sucediendo ahorita. Por los momentos le seguirá el juego, a pesar de que sabe todo, es seguro que quiera mantener confidencial lo de su identidad.

Asentía a los minutos para después extender su mano izquierda hasta la mesa que tenían al frente, en el centro de la misma estaba el sobre que dicho hombre no dudó en tomar ya que se trataba del mismo sobre color lila que recibió por Ryuji la primera vez que participó, sin embargo, había una linda diferencia, su letra, está completamente seguro que era la suya, y la conoce perfectamente bien ya que cuando recibe las partituras de sus nuevas canciones, la misma Aiko les dice a los dos que fue su compositora y aspira que sus armónicas voces le den mucha vida.

Al menos ya sabe que su pequeño capricho fue cumplido, por eso contemplaba el reverso del sobre, sin notar como unos orbes azules lo veían un poco ansiosos, era difícil no poder mantenerse a la intemperie, pero ver como una muy pequeña sonrisa se iba dibujando en su rostro hizo que su corazón se acelerara demasiado, preguntándose: ¿será que le gustará? Porque si se pone así al ver su hombre escrito en ella, ¿cómo se pondrá cuando vaya a leer lo demás?

Siente que no puede controlar sus ansiedades, pero va a tener que ser fuerte ya que de seguro lo va a leer cuando esté a solas.

—¿Te molesta si la leo aquí? —preguntaba viendo por encima de sus pestañas a la señorita de los orbes azules.

Eso la enrojeció aún más, negando a los segundos como si estuviera dándole el permiso para hacerlo, ahí es cuando no sabe si hizo o no lo correcto, pero va a enterarse de lo que desea saber al verlo remover muy cuidadosamente la apertura del sobre para así sacar dos hojas de papel color blanco. En cierto modo, le causó mucha ternura, porque quiere decir que se enredó mucho la vida Eso lo hizo más feliz, debió dedicarle tiempo para decirle quien sabe qué cosas –ya se va a enterar pronto–, pero que ésta vez, será algo honesto y sincero viniendo de ella.

Que haya sido una sola autora hace esto aún más especial.

—Debió ser muy problemático para ella, ¿verdad? —comentó buscando el inicio de su cátedra.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —cuestionó enrojecida.

—Es lindo ver que no supo ordenar todas sus ideas —aclaró con una sonrisa.

Bufó avergonzada ante ello, porque sí, le costó un poco, es más, hasta afirma que le faltó mucho por decir; pero como el factor tiempo tampoco era el bueno –todo gracias a Ryuji–, igual dijo poco, oh bueno, eso es lo que ella quiso pensar; agradece muy en el fondo que no se estuviera burlando por tal “inconveniente”, no ese ése tipo de personal –gracias a Dios–, pero si tuvo el privilegio de apreciar un brillo muy evidente en sus orbes azules, se veía hasta hermoso, tener más colorada sus mejillas se lo hace saber, pero no lo notó; era como si se sintiera fascinado por el nuevo juguete que había obtenido.

Así como esos que haces a mano, bueno… así se sentía él por la carta que está a punto de leer.

Dejó que el silencio los abordara porque se había dispuesto a leer lo que Aiko tiene para decirle; comenzó con un pequeño saludo, algo normal en ella, le preguntó si ha estado bien, tanto física como psicológicamente, el sí ha estado comiendo bien –algo que afirma y así será porque Ryuji se hace cargo siempre–, aparte de eso, le sugirió que de sentirse agotado, no tuviera vergüenza alguna el pedirle cuantos días libres le haga falta, a fin de cuentas, han estado trabajando mucho.

Eso lo hizo muy feliz y que estuviera sonriendo le provocó un fuerte latir en el corazón de la fémina que seguía al tanto de sus gestos. Parecía ser una buena señal.

Luego le comentó el que para ella era un verdadero honor ser su fan más especial por segundo año consecutivo, esperando que de todo corazón el que lo disfrutará porque para ésta ocasión iba a hacer las cosas debidamente.

_“Son muchas las cosas que tengo para decirte, pero quiero comenzar con pedirte una disculpa por no ser honesta contigo desde un principio…”_

Eso lo relacionó con lo sucedido el año pasado. Le confesó que supo el cómo se sintió cuando estuvieron hablando sobre ello y se enteró también que Goshi fue privilegiado porque era la primera vez que dicha compositora hacía todo por su cuenta, ahí le explicó que la culpa es de Mitsuki la presionó para que lo hiciera sin el apoyo de nadie, al menos consejos podía pedir, pero de ahí no más, según ella, y le daba mucha razón a ello, se supone que eso debe afrontarlo desde un principio, en otras palabras, cuando recibió el primer proyecto que sería el del líder de MooNs, Masunaga Kazuna.

Pero también sabe que con él hizo lo mismo, aunque no se vio del todo afectado –o eso es lo que ella cree–, no sabe cómo verificarlo; más no le daría importancia, porque no era lo relevante en cuanto a su persona.

Se supone que debió abrir su corazón en ése entonces, y más cuando es algo que haces sola; así el privilegiado se sentirá especial por la atención que recibe de alguien muy significante en su vida, pero ella terminó haciendo todo lo contrario y dejó que una tercera persona ingresará en algo que, también se supone, y es de dos personas…; pero es que para éstas cosas –hablando de hacer cartas– no sirve, incluso en estos momentos sigue teniendo problemas para expresarse totalmente, pero aun así, hará todo lo posible para concretar el propósito de esta carta.

_“De seguro me debo ver muy tonta por estar diciendo muchos disparates, pero es inevitable cuando un sentimiento que desconozco se da a lugar, y tú… impresionantemente me has hecho despertar algo que no sé si es o no hecho al propósito, pero que para mí tiene un efecto muy fuerte. Hace que quiera fijar mi entera atención en ti…”_

Con eso le dio apertura a uno de los temas que quería tocar, sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía él; para esa azabache era un poco complicado explicarle el torbellino de emociones que le creó desde el momento en que decidió romper ese lazo profesional –pese a que sigue en pie, hay una diferencia–. Agradecía incluso que no fuera del todo impulsivo, porque lo es, pero sólo cuando están a solas, y en un lugar más privado –alejado de los paparazzis–, hace que actué con mucha torpeza por todas las atenciones que recibe de él, sean o no para que compartan, recordar que busca tener un lazo más estrecho la pone nerviosa.

Tanto que ni ella misma se puede controlar a veces.

Escucharlo reírse con suavidad hizo que Aiko sintiera más vergüenza de lo usual, por eso se terminaba encogiendo de hombros mientras jugaba con la tela de su camisón rosa pastel, en lo que sus mejillas seguían acumulando más sangre de la habitual. Él le dio una mirada rápida y está afirmando que se está delatando solita, pero por ahora no le diría nada, sin embargo, tener el privilegio de ver esas expresiones hace que pierda el aliento por ella, se veía tan adorable la condenada que provoca abrazarla para dejarla más avergonzada de lo que está.

Aunque no es conveniente porque… ¿y si se le desmaya? ¿Cómo la hace reaccionar después? Mejor es quedarse tranquilo y seguir disfrutando de tan placentera lectura.

Volviendo a lo suyo, después de dejar en claro ésa parte, habló del inicio que sería los primeros días donde trabajó con la unidad, le comentó el que ella no está acostumbrada a los tratados de dicho joven, ser alguien tan encantador, caballero y dulce es una personalidad muy difícil de conseguir, y aunque le agradaba ver eso, porque para los trabajos que hacían se gana la atención de todos; en cierto modo, cuando eso comenzó a cambiar, que se dio cuenta de que dichos orbes azules la veían diferente, ahí se dio cuenta que sus verdaderos colores comenzaron a fluir poco a poco.

Dejándola indefensa porque no sabía el a qué se debía eso.

_“¿Cómo fue que te llegué a gustar? ¿Hay algo en particular que te guste de mí? Era una de las tantas preguntas que siempre me hacía cuando comenzaba a cuestionarme el por qué te fijarías en alguien como yo, no creo ser la persona indicada para ti, pero aun así me escoges, entonces, ¿puedo contar con que me des respuesta más adelante si todo esto fluye bien? Te considero alguien tan especial que me da miedo el lastimarte.”_

Eso llamó mucho su atención y se dispuso a apreciar cada palabra que plasmó en esa hoja. Aiko ahora quiso enfocarse en las reacciones que presenció cuando todo eso dio inicio –lo que _son_ ahora–, primero comenzó con lo que sintió cuando supo que él gustaba de su persona, obviamente la tomó por sorpresa, no se lo esperaba de ninguna manera posible, por eso cada que estaban a solas, se incomodaba mucho que hasta terminaba balbuceando, sonreía por ello ya que tenía la razón y eso más ternura le causaba, no le sostenía tampoco la mirada, dígame cuando debía darle sus agendas cuando trabajaban de forma individual, a la final debía hacerlo Leslie u otra asistente porque esa señorita se moría por dentro para siquiera hablarle de forma concreta.

Es más Ryuji se metía mucho con ella –Aiko– diciéndole que si había despertado un sentimiento amoroso hacía Tomo ya que no era la misma, es más torpe que antes –eso la ofendió y lo miró feo–, pero la hacía dudar, porque miraba de reojo al mencionado y más roja se ponía, parecía hasta un tomate, decía muchas irregularidades por lo que debía ir a buscar agua para ver si podía mantener la calma. Sólo pasaba cuando Kitakore se iba a trabajar. Lo que ella no sabía es que si podía terminar siendo correspondida, como nunca supo de estas cosas, entonces, ¿de qué manera se supone que debe actuar? Eso era lo más que se cuestionaba siempre que sentía el corazón a punto de salir disparado de su pecho.

_“¿Te acuerdas de ésa vez que llegaste hasta mi condominio a eso de las cinco de la mañana? Donde me viste muy desarreglada y con la cara roja porque no paraba de llorar a causa de mi pérdida, que no más me dijiste cuando tomaste mis mejillas: “no tengas miedo porque no estás sola, tienes a tu tío que es como un padre para ti, a tu hermana menor, nos tienes incluso a nosotros, B-project para que te sostenga cuando estás por caerte, pero más importante aún, me tienes a mí, no es mentira todo lo que dije esa noche y estoy dispuesto a llenar ese vacío que te han causado, por eso… no quiero seguir viéndote así, en cambio, déjame darte un poco de felicidad”, esas palabras de alguna manera hico que reaccionara, no sólo porque estuviera dándote la razón, sino que habían muchas cosas las cuales he estado ignorando hasta ahora…”_

Con eso había completado una página de su gran carta, dejando que pudiera visualizar el estado de esa señorita, en ningún momento le quitó la mirada de encima, incluso ver esos orbes cobaltos brillar más de la cuenta le daba a entender que ella esperaba buenos comentarios sobre lo que está leyendo.

—Ohime-sama se está delatando —canturreó bastante divertido.

—No importa, estoy segura que el tramposo de Ryuji te dijo quién era tu _fan más especial_ —reprochó con el mismo sonrojo al desviar la mirada.

Se le hace tierno verla toda refunfuñante y con los brazos cruzados, que arme su berrinche en conjunto de un lindo puchero afirma las pocas veces que puede ver un lado dulce en Aiko; por eso tomaba su mano derecha para besar el centro de la misma y así poder continuar leyendo, la otra mitad comenzó a relatar lo que surgió entre ellos una vez que sus sentimiento se terminaron de dar a lugar y ambos decidieron abrirse al otro.

_“Tengo que admitirlo, cada una de nuestras citas han sido únicas y especiales, cabe destacar que las he disfrutado mucho; pero nunca olvidaré la primera de todas, ésa donde me llevaste al cine, qué vergüenza sentí ésa vez porque no sabía cómo actuar y menos cuando habías apartado la sala VIP para nosotros, en parte fue bueno porque nos cuidabas de que tus fans –la de dicha unidad– pudiera malinterpretar la situación de vernos juntos, pero al mismo tiempo me creó demasiado nervios porque iba siendo la primera vez que ambos compartiríamos como personas normales, y no como profesionales. ¿Te puedo confesar algo? Estaba asustada.”_

Era de esperarse que se sintiera así, a fin de cuentas, todo era nuevo para ella, pero le dijo que cada salida le gustará mucho porque jamás perdía ese toque, según Ryuji, Tomohisa puede llegar a impresionar a muchos cuando tiene que hacer las cosas debidamente hechas, y no pudo equivocarse en lo absoluto, porque razón tenía, cada vez que tenían una cita –lo más discreta posible–, siempre la sorprendía con algo nuevo, le daba momentos que para Aiko expresaban una felicidad inánime, de seguro es la que él buscaba, porque siempre terminaban divirtiéndose mucho.

Conociéndose más, y descubriendo facetas que jamás esperaron ver del otro.

Luego le comentó sobre su primer beso, dijo que el corto no cuenta porque la agarró muy fuera de base, además, es en la mejilla, así que no puede tener un significado romántico, sólo como algo común que un amigo o familiar le puede dar –dice ella que es así–.

Se volvió a reír de eso y Aiko de nuevo buscaba la manera de esconder lo avergonzada que se sentía, sabiendo que eso es completamente imposible; pero, cuando su primer beso, el verdadero de ellos, se dio a lugar, sólo tuvo una cosa que decirle:

_“Sentí que el mundo se me vino encima y una serie de emociones poco a poco fueron abundando mi corazón, entre ellas alegría y cariño, era tan íntimo que ni yo misma pude describir lo que me provocabas con ello, pero quería apropiarme de ella, quería que fuera sólo mía, dime algo, Tomohisa… ¿es malo que tenga un deseo tan egoísta?”_

Sonreía de forma suave para después negar con lentitud, sabiendo que ella lo está observando, dicha compositora sintió el corazón a punto de salir, entonces, no lo era; pero… ¿por qué siente que no puede hacerlo? ¿Pensará que podría quitarle privilegios a otra persona? A este paso, terminará ahogándose en un vaso de agua, por lo que es mejor que deje eso por los momentos.

Casi iba a terminar de leer, pero le agradó mucho saber que fuera lo más sincera posible ya que no pensó ver tanto sentimiento en una casta bien desordenada –porque no se supo organizar a causa de su torpeza–, y ahora que veía sus aspiraciones, era inevitable no seguir sonriendo al saber que quiere hacer con él en un futuro no tan lejano, es increíble saber que pueda existir una persona tan dulce como ella.

_“Espero que este cumpleaños sea muy especial para ti, que pases un hermoso día y recibas mucho amor de todos aquellos que te rodean, de tus fans que estoy segura y estarán muy contentas de compartir el día en que este mundo vio nacer a un ángel tan preciado como tú, incluso deseo poder seguir a tu lado en los años venideros porque así tendría la privilegiada oportunidad de verte crecer, no sólo como hombre de bien, sino también como artista._

_Con amor,_

_Tu fan más especial.”_

Complacido por lo antes dicho, guardó la carta para seguido de ello, abrazar de forma protectora a esa azabache, quien escondía de una vez su rostro entre su pecho al no saber cómo sentirse porque la vergüenza se la está comiendo hasta decir basta, no quería ni darle la cara así que espera que no moleste con eso porque no le cumplirá el capricho; a los minutos pudo corresponder su gesto una vez que esas manos terminaban fijas en varios lados de su espalda,

Ver todo eso le representaba una buena señal para el príncipe de cabello blanco.

—Gracias, está hermosa tu carta —susurraba cerca de su oído al acariciar sus cabellos—, no sabes lo feliz y conforme que me siento por todo lo que hiciste.

—Me alegra de todo corazón que te gustara —aseguraba al seguir escondida—, como dije que quería hacer todo debidamente bien, en el fondo, tenía miedo de que no pudieras entender lo que tenía qué decirte.

—Lo hiciste bien, princesa —besaba su cabeza al aferrarla—, cada detalle, cada palabra, todo quedó hermoso, y lo más importante de ello, es que posee to esencia, eso es algo que esperaba de ti cuando Ryuji me dijo que volverías a ser mi _fan más especial_.

Eso la terminó de matar, ya hasta el rostro debe estar más rojo que un tomate, ¿por qué no siente pena cuando dice esas cosas? Así no se vale. Balbuceó cosas sin sentido, pero que le causó una divertida risa al mayor de los dos cuando sus dedos tuvieron la desdicha de enredarse en esas hebras oscuras, en serio que ella sabe cómo cautivarlo cuando se pone así.

Tampoco negar que se sentía muy feliz porque su linda princesa hizo un gran esfuerzo para darle una carta que expresará sus más sinceros sentimientos.


	2. Four Things for His Birthday: A Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dato importante:
> 
> Canción Usada: Te Amo - Rihanna (cover by James)  
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-mLBdjN4OE]

Ella no esperó ser llamada para trabajar, y eso que especificó que sólo haría cosas pequeñas, entrevistas, citas a la radio, y cantar en conciertos de bajo perfil y que no cuente con una audiencia demasiado grande, pero si querida “mami” le contó que dicha petición fue de la propia televisora, entonces, no le quedó de otra que aceptar. Le explicó en qué consistía y de qué era el programa, por lo visto terminaría ayudando a dos de sus chicos en todo esto de promocionar su telenovela, muy buena según esa mujer de orbes escarlata; así que todo lo que hará es dar su bella voz y portar un baile con ambiente árabe, lo que llamó su atención fue la canción que va a interpretar.

Casualmente es la misma que escogió para la siguiente fase de su proyecto.

—¿Cuándo es la presentación? —preguntaba revisando el set del programa.

—Mañana en la noche.

Asentía con tranquilidad, revisando ahora las bases para su presentación, y de nuevo, recibió otra sorpresa cuando supo que esto no lo haría sola como acostumbra, y menos cuando se trata de presentaciones, según ellos y por las encuestas populares que hicieron entre las últimas dos semanas, ella deberá hacer esto en…

—¿Pareja? ¿En serio? —preguntó curiosa al verla.

Leslie asentía con una dulce sonrisa

—Para lo que quieren reflejar, es importante que se haga de ésa manera, se supone que la canción muestra el desamor entre los protagonistas, al ellos darse cuenta que no pueden estar juntos por sus posiciones sociales.

De nuevo asentía, para que supiera la está escuchando, y le daba sentido a lo que están pidiendo, porque ella recuerda la letra y sí, es triste, porque se supone que dos personas las cuales dicen amarse no pueden hacer nada ya que existen muchos obstáculos que los separan, y en esos tiempos, las clases sociales tenían un grado de importancia demasiado grande.

Vio su vestuario y se fascinó porque es negro con dorado, un poco revelador en ciertas partes, pero mostraba lo necesario, ocultado en resto, el otro dato curioso que llamó su atención, ¿quién será su pareja? La de mayor edad se dio cuenta de ello y sonreía muy feliz porque cuando se entere va a estar muy sorprendida.

—¿Te acuerdas de la novela que veo a eso de las diez? —preguntaba con esa misma sonrisa.

—¿Ésa que no te cansas de chillarme cada vez que ves al personaje de Tomohisa-san sufrir porque no puede estar con su amada bailarina? —cuestionó viendo una afirmativa de su parte.

—Uno del elenco masculino va a bailar contigo —anunció con el mismo gesto—, tiene la tarde un poco apretada así que es seguro de que lo veas en la noche, como sé que no estás ocupada, les dije que sí.

No sabe si eso fue bueno o no, pero ya no se puede retractar porque la que sigue siendo su _manager_ hace de las suyas al preparar sus citas sin preguntarle el si está o no de acuerdo. La castaña, por otra parte, sabía quién sería el participante de la coreografías, con tal, fue a verlo antes que a su querida _hija_ , está segura que va a estar aún más impresionada cuando no más lo vea, por eso, come ansias en cuanto a las cuales de expresiones que se van a pasear por dicho rostro.

La tarde para ella pasó bastante rápido, pero pudo concretar lo que le correspondía del proyecto, en eso agradece que Leslie fijara todo para la noche; quería trabajar con ésa canción y con una delas solitarias que dicho hombre hizo hace dos meses atrás, pero sería complicado para ella concretar dos cosas en un mismo punto, así que desistió de ello y se quedó con una sola, a fin de cuentas, iba a la perfección con lo que quería decirle, a simple palabras, pero está segura de que su objetivo estaría completado.

Tuvo que dejar todo listo porque ya le tocaba irse, por eso fue a darse un baño y buscar ropa deportiva, la buena suerte es que no irá tan lejos ya que sería en la sala de danza que tiene sus artistas en la empresa, así que pudo irse sola hasta dicho lugar; mientras iba de camino, pensaba en la coreografía, es algo triste que sea una historia demasiado triste, porque dicha canción y con lo que va a bailar, le hacen ver que no muchas veces las parejas _pre-destinadas_ nunca terminan juntas, cuando se supone que el amor siempre debería triunfar.

Bueno… eso puede llegar a cambiar.

Una vez que deparó en su nuevo destino, se llevó una muy linda y grata sorpresa, junto a su coreógrafa –ajena de la disquera- estaba acompañada de un príncipe de orbes azules quien comenzaba a recibir instrucciones sobre su baile –incluso los estaba practicando– en lo que esperaba a que su pareja llegara.

—¿Tomohisa-san? —murmuró para sí terminando de entrar.

Leslie se acercó a ella con una divertida sonrisa, sabe que su pequeña no esperaba esta jugada.

—¿Sorprendida? —preguntó burlesca.

—Mucho, ¿por qué no me dijiste que era él? Yo daba por hecho que bailaría con Kento-san.

Negó con la misma diversión para proceder a explicarle lo que sucedió.

—Antes de decirte sobre la petición de bailar, el programa hizo una encuesta en donde le preguntaron a las fans el con quien harías una linda pareja si se te metiera en el persona de la protagonista, durante dos semanas hubo una pelea muy rígida entre él y Aizome-kun, pero a la final el playboy terminó perdiendo por Kitakado-kun.

La miraba de reojo y después lo miraba a él para cuestionarse eso, ¿de verdad hacen pareja? O sea que las Hanigas son incluso capaces de especular que, el personaje de Tomohisa –o puede que él mismo como tal–, pueda tener una pareja con las descripciones que ella tiene, no es por tenerlo en duda, pero en cierto modo se sentía asustadas, porque hay fandom que son celosos con sus artistas, así ellos no lo sepan, pero muchas veces, no aceptan que estos decidan tener una pareja o hacer vida familiar, pero parece que de nuevo terminó equivocándose…

—Mi niña, ya Kitakado-kun hizo su prueba de vestuario y sabe parte de su coreografía, así que acércate a Sasha para que pueda darte tus respectivas indicaciones y así podamos ver si tu traje necesita alguna modificación antes de la presentación de mañana.

Eso la terminó de poner nerviosa, pero deberá ser fuerte ya que esto se trata de un trabajo.

Durante los primeros diez minutos estuvieron con la coreógrafa quien les explicó lo que debían hacer y qué clase de ambiente le deben expresar al público, cuando al fin se puso en práctica, no se pudo compaginar lo que Sasha les indicaba, por un lado, Aiko –como tuvo la oportunidad de actuar unas dos veces–, se metió al personaje –hacerle caso a Leslie de ver la novela le sirvió de algo–, por eso se sentía tocada con los sentimientos de la bailarina, pero en Tomohisa no era el caso, por eso se detenían cada que su instructora mostraba inquietud, ya que esto de ir una mitad sí y otra no, no le servía para nada

Ella sabe que esto no se aprende en cuestión de dos horas, pero deben recordar que tampoco cuentan con mucho tiempo, así que deben hacer prácticamente un milagro para que la presentación salga a la perfección.

—Kitakado-kun, ¿tú eres el protagonista?

Asintió suave a ello.

—Entonces, ¿algunas vez te has sentido atraído por una mujer? Y si es el caso, ¿hay alguien que te guste? —preguntaba, buscando la manera de ayudarlo.

Eso inquietó a la azabache de los orbes azul cobalto, quien desviaba la mirada muy enrojecida, sabiendo perfectamente bien las respuestas que iba a dar, éste muy tranquilamente dijo:

—Me gusta la persona que tengo a un lado.

—¡Tomohisa-san! —reaccionó Aiko con sorpresa.

—¡Kitakado-kun! —más atrás lo hizo Leslie.

—Con que cierta joven llamó la atención del príncipe de Kitakore, estoy impresionada —sonreía un poco burlesca consiguiendo en la mencionada más vergüenza de la que ya poseía—, perfecto, si es así, nos sale mejor las cosas, pero necesito la ayuda de alguien, Leslie, por favor, ¿lo puedes contactar?

Era momento de ponerlo a prueba, y para esto va a necesitar la ayuda de quien es el antagonista de la novela, Aizome Kento, miembro del energético trío Thrive; esperando con eso que así entré en papel al querer crearle un sentimiento desconocido para él.

—Gracias por venir, Aizome-kun, espero que no te molestáramos en tu rato libre —se disculpaba la coreógrafa al hacerle una reverencia.

—No hay de qué, si eso ayuda a ese par, no tengo ningún conveniente en hacerlo —sonreía al guiñarle un ojo a esa mujer.

Tan coqueto como de costumbre.

—Gracias —sonreía, viendo a esa señorita de oscuros orbes—, tengo entendido que has actuado antes, ¿verdad?

Asintió con lentitud.

—Bueno, no es mucho lo que harás, porque has hecho tu trabajo bien, el enfoque será más en Kitakado-kun.

Volvía a asentir, más que todo para hacer entender que está escuchando sus indicaciones. Pues bien, es hora de recrear una dulce, pero muy triste escena.

—¿Qué sucede cuando hay un encuentro entre ustedes? Kitakado-kun se siente atraído a tu baile y decide acompañarte, más porque tu deje de tristeza se hace notar a simple vista; demostrándole al mundo con tu danza que su amor verdadero, a la final, no terminaría siendo correspondido ya que hay fuertes cadenas que los están alejando.

Mientras contaba eso, le indicó al de cabellera azulina que extendiera su mano hasta ella, haciéndole caso a su llamado, cuando dichas manos hicieron contacto, que éste tuvo la oportunidad de acercarla hasta su pecho, en el de hebras blanquecina comenzó a crearle un sentimiento de desconfianza. Sabe que Kento no es capaz de hacer éstas cosas. Pero debía entrar en personaje para que su coreografía saliera como debía, y en cierto modo, le disgustaba ver como ese par se agarraban mucha confianzas al notar esa mano femenina fijarse en el centro de su pecho mientras que sus pómulos tomaban color de forma notoria.

Eso no era muy lindo de ver.

—K-Kento-san —susurraba inquieta, y por supuesto, para que ellos dos lo escucharan.

—No te haré nada, Aiko —sonreía al tomar esa mano con firmeza—, yo sé que Tomo se muere, interiormente, por ti; y respeto lo que es suyo, pero debemos hacerlo para que él sepa lo que es sentirse amenazado en cuanto a alguien pueda robarle algo demasiado preciado.

Sasha estuvo al pendiente de eso, y quiso tomarlo como referencia a lo que buscar decirle.

—¿Ves eso, Kitakado-kun? Dime, ¿cómo te sientes al saber que alguien puede arrebatarte a tu preciada doncella?

No contestó de forma inmediata porque quería analizar lo que está sintiendo, o cómo se sentiría su personaje, sí, están los celos, pero jamás los había sentido antes, aunque esa opresión en su corazón le anunciaba algo, luego está el miedo de que alguien más hiciera sentir así a esa chica… de sólo pensar que pudiera ponerse nerviosa, sonrojada, balbuceara muchas incoherencias e incluso crearle ansiedades porque está recibiendo mucha atención de la debida. No podía aceptarlo. Él deseaba ser el único capaz de crearle tales emociones, por eso cuando la veía en brazos de esto y que esté así de inquieta le decía muchas cosas.

Pero…

—Me siento confundido —contestó a los minutos—, nunca antes me sentí de ésta manera, y en efecto siento miedo de que alguien la aleje de mí, pero… yo confió en ella.

Esa respuesta las tomó de sorpresa, haciendo que el playboy se burlará de él con ironía de que fuera capaz de admitir algo así, es una de las bases fundamentales para tener una relación amorosa estable, y él comprendía muy bien eso; Aiko, por otro lado, terminaba enrojeciéndose por completo, así que todo parecía estar en orden, sin embargo, él sabe que en cualquier momento podía sentirse así, sea o no algo ocasional, es un sentimiento que no se puede evitar.

—Aiko… —susurraba con una sonrisa al extenderle su mano—, baila para mí, ¿sí? Endúlceme con tu danza y déjame ser un fiel participe para que nuestro amor se dé a conocer, ya no quiero esconderle a nadie el hecho de que te amo.

Kento la vio de reojo y asintió para conducirla hasta donde se encontraba el príncipe, quien la abrazaba de la cintura para aferrarla a su pecho, y sentir tan delicadas manos en el centro del mismo.

—Nunca pierde la oportunidad para hacerme sentir vergüenza, ¿verdad? —ironizaba dicha azabache al burlar suave por lo antes dicho.

—Realmente no toleraría que alguien más te tuviese —confesó ya siendo más sincero. Eso la terminó de enrojecer al dejar que sus orbes se abrieran con mucha sorpresa—, si dicha situación se diera, quisiera poder ser capaz de recuperarte, al menos si aún existe una probabilidad de hacerlo.

Decir eso en conjunto a un beso que recibía su mano más libre cuando era atajada por ese hombre la ponía de todos los colores. ¿Cómo le hace para decir algo tan importante de la manera más fluida posible? Eso no puede ser posible, y ella que no sabe cómo controlar sus sentimientos.

Por ahora, sólo le sonreía con dulzura al ver una determinación tan dispuesta como ésa, dejándose dar unos cuantos besos en el centro de su mano, tomará esta oportunidad para recordarle un compromiso que tiene pendiente con él.

—Cuando estemos juntos, oye mi voz, ésa parte de la canción forma parte de tu proyecto y voy a darte sus significados cuando estemos a solas.

Asentía para sí, dándole un beso más para de esa forma poder comenzar con la práctica.

En esta nueva oportunidad el ambiente que quería la coreógrafa se dio, ver la danza de esa sacerdotisa, sabiendo que están practicando con el vestuario, llamó la atención del heredero al trono, quien poco a poco se fue integrando al baile para hacerle saber el que fuera ella quien tomará el lugar de la mujer con la que está a punto de casarse.

En efecto, cuando Tomohisa y Aiko tenían la oportunidad de crear una pequeña cercanía, esa señorita, tomaba un aire para así entonarle la parte que desea, y escuche con mucha atención, a fin de cuentas, con ella pensaba expresarle lo que desea transmitirle con ello.

_Then she said: Te amo_  
Then she put her hand around me waist, I told her no  
She cried: Te amo  
I told her: I'm not gonna run away, but let me go  
my soul is awry  
without asking why, I said: Te amo  
Wish somebody’s tell me what she said

Lo que era la coreógrafa y manager de la pareja se sentían muy conmovidas por esa nostalgia creada alrededor de ellos, preguntándose incluso el por qué todos tienen que ir contra un pobre pareja, quienes están pidiendo que su amor sea correspondido, no era un pecado que ellos se terminaran enamorando, pero sí lo era el nacer fuera de un círculo social difícil de destruir. Sabiendo que por mucha pelea dada, a la final, saldrían perdiendo ya que él debe cumplir con las exigencias de su padre.

_Te amo, te amo, she's scared to breathe_  
I hold her hand, I got no choice, uh  
Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water  
I start to leave  
She's begging me and asking why it's over

Ya cuando la canción terminó, ambos recibieron una oleada de aplausos por los únicos espectadores presentes, sin embargo, a ellos sólo le importaba la persona que está al frente suyo.

—Te ves demasiado hermosa, ¿te lo he dicho? —halagaba de forma baja.

—¿No debería decir lo mismo de usted? Parece todo un príncipe de Egipto, Tomohisa-san —susurraba con una sonrisa al devolverle el halago.

—Pero, no puedo aspirar a ser un rey si no tengo a mi doncella conmigo —recitaba una de sus tantas líneas sin notar como el sonrojo de la aludida aumentaba.

Al decir eso, tomó ahora sus dos mejillas para, primero que nada, detallarlas con la ayuda de sus pulgares, y después, tomar camino hasta sus labios, siendo detenido por el cascareo de Aizome, quien sabía lo que iba a pasar, más no podía dejarlo puesto que no era lo conveniente, por ello pudieron ver como estos tomaban una distancia ya más notoria para dejar que sus mejillas tomaran color ante la posible vergüenza que fueran a pasar.

—Es impresionante ver lo mucho que has aprendido, Tomo; tienes muy bien engatusada a la linda de Aiko —acotaba con una sonrisa divertida—, ni yo hubiera tenido manera de competir contra ti.

Eso terminó de avergonzada a la señorita que está a cargo de todo B-project, a buena manera de terminar en una situación tan penosa con ese blanquecino.

Cuando todo finalmente quedó listo, Aiko le pidió a su pareja de baile si podía quedarse a solas con ella en el estudio de danza ya que tenía un asunto que tratar con su persona, teniendo una afirmativa de su parte, pidieron de comer para así cenar ya que con lo ocupados que estuvieron, ni le dieron la oportunidad de cenar.

Agarrando unos cuantos bocados, Aiko tuvo la oportunidad de ir hasta su bolso para buscar algo que le pertenecía a ese chico, quien los agarraba una vez que la vio sentada al frente de su persona.

—¿Puedo…?

Asentía con una sonrisa mientras volvía a comer, recordando la secuencia de la canción, cuando recordó donde cantó la primera vez, tomó la nota que le correspondía para proceder a leerla, ésta le confesó cuando conseguía recordar todas las cosas tan hermosas que han vivido junto y teme que por algo muy bobo e insignificante lo pierda, sabiéndose que eso es lo menos deseado por ella; muchos tienen debilidades, entonces, por una de esos errores puede llegar a perderlo todo en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Has llegado a dudar de mí, Aiko? —preguntó curioso al verla.

Negó con confianza cuando tragaba su comida y bebía un poco de agua.

—Eso va referido a mí —aclaró tranquila—, mi temor es que tú te llegues a cansar de mí por llegar a meter la pata, o hacer algo que no sea de tu agrado.

Sonreía al darse cuenta que compartían el mismo temor, por lo menos en esto no está solo y eso lo aliviaba mucho, quiso demostrárselo cuando una de sus manos tomaba una de sus mejillas para después acariciárselas con lentitud mientras procedía a leer la segunda nota, en ésta le expresaba otro de sus más grandes temores, incluso éste radicaba mucho ya que se sentía temerosa de decirle lo mucho que lo quería, a fin de cuentas, jamás había tenido una relación amorosa y no quería echarlo a perder, mucho menos que ese hombre perdiera las altas expectativas que tiene hacía ella.

Eso le causó aún más ternura porque tuvo la oportunidad de conocer otro lado más de esa chica, el inseguro. Agradecido por ello, iba hasta su frente para depositarle un muy cuidadoso beso, notando la desconcertación en dichos orbes azules, su gesto jamás había desaparecido de su vista ya que verla sonrojarse e forma notoria, y que no entendiera nada de lo que sucedía hace que siga perdiéndose ante los torpes encanto de su princesa.

—Me gustas muchos, tal y cual cómo eres, Aiko; y no creo decepcionarme de tus imperfecciones, al contrario, me harán enamorarme más de ti —aclaraba con una tonalidad de voz suave—, te lo dije ésa vez, haremos esto a tu ritmo y cuando estés lista yo daré el paso, no importa que tanto dures, pero sigo esperando a que me permitas tener éste tipo de tratados contigo.

Lo miraba con el mismo sonrojo –ahora más notorio– al no saber qué contestarle, pero le creó un alivio demasiado grande, por lo menos con su torpeza y todo la quería, y eso era lo más importante para ella. A veces no sabe si se merece esto, pero lo va a disfrutar todo el tiempo que sea necesario, por eso con mucha torpeza se iba hasta su mejilla para dejarle un avergonzado beso en ella, eso lo tomó por sorpresa, pero le agradó que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Al menos con pasos cortos va aprendiendo.


	3. Four Things For His Birthday: A Gesture

El gran día había llegado y ambos estaban ensayando en el estudio antes de hacerlo en el set de filmación del programa, no existía nerviosismo alguno, sino que los dos estaban enfocados como los dos profesionales que eran.

Estando de camino a su nuevo destino siendo ya las doce del mediodía, Leslie le explicaba a Tomohisa y a Aizome lo que pensaban hacer, a fin de cuentas, la entrevista y la presentación musical trataba sobre la novela en donde ellos participaban, Aiko por su parte, aprovechaba para hacer la otra fase de su proyecto y lo que harían para el cumpleaños de Tomohisa que sería mañana, su regalo estaba preparado y ella quería que lo aprovechará al máximo.

Escoger un gesto no fue complicado para ella, desde que tiene memoria, siempre lo ha tenido en mente, siendo uno que jamás podrá olvidar ya que fue lo primero que recibió de su persona, por eso se mantenía calmada en lo que escribía las razones del por qué había escogido _eso_ , como sólo va a estar a la hora del baile, su espera será un poco larga.

Cuando llegaron, de una vez fue a ver dónde estarían posicionados y en qué lugar iban a bailar, tuvo que ignorar el hecho de que las presentadoras estuvieran elogiando a los muchachos, eso se esperaba y no le molestaba –porque es de esperarse que estén impresionados–, sin embargo, la forma en cómo ellas lo hacían no era de su total agrado, porque eran muchos coqueteos y ya eso es pasarse de listo con ellos, a quienes le aplauden por conseguir la manera de evadirlas; claro, también están el conflicto interno que tiene esa azabache, si se supone que ellos no son nada… ¿por qué siente celos? O sea, ni siquiera Tomohisa está respondiendo a tan inservibles cumplidos, entonces, ¿por qué siente molestias? Soltar un pesado suspiro llamó la atención de la escarlata, quien fijaba sus orbes en ella para dedicarle una dulce sonrisa.

—Sé que tienes rato fuera de esto, pero como siempre, lo harás bien —acotaba viendo de reojo el cómo los chicos se reían quien sabe por qué cosa.

—N-No es p-por eso… —desvió la mirada, dejando que sus pómulos tomaran un poco de color—, y-yo…

—Él tiene sólo ojos para ti —aclaró bastante confianda—, entiendo que sea difícil poder controlar tus emociones, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, cualquier cosa que tengas pensada para él estoy completamente segura de que le va a gustar.

Paseaba su mano por esa larga cabellera al notar la inseguridad en su pequeña, es normal que se sienta así, para todas estas cosas era una primeriza muy inexperta; ni sus diez años en la farándula le servirán para lidiar con los problemas de corazón, en el amor, las cosas son muy distintas, y es normal que se sienta insegura ante cada movimiento que fuera a dar.

No parecía convencida, pero no le quedaba de otra que confiar en ella, con tal, Leslie nunca le miente cuando tiene que hablar con sinceridad.

La noche llegó bastante rápido y el show comenzó, dejando que los set pasaran uno por uno, cuando tocó el de los chicos, ellas estuvieron muy al pendiente de lo que decían, gracias a Dios había una química espectacular y sin mucho esfuerzo se ganaban a sus seguidores, tuvieron su corte comercial y ésa era la señal para que se fuera a preparar, como ya ella estaba lista y maquillada, nada más debía tomar camino hasta el sitio donde tiene que esperar para presentarse.

Esperando a que su compañero de baile llegará hasta donde ella está, siempre tuvo consigo esa nota, pensar que a cometer una locura hizo que su corazón se acelerara, por eso tomaba una gran bocada de aire que dejó salir, esperando poder mantener la calma, fue imposible cuando sintió el pulso acelerarse al darse cuenta que no está sola, sabiendo la identidad de su invitado, volvía a tomar aire para así voltearse hasta quedar frente a él, consiguiéndose con la linda sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, por un instante perdió sus sentidos porque se veía hermoso con ese traje negro, le quedaba tan bien pese a que debía usar blanco, pero el contraste era perfecto, y él siendo todo un príncipe, ella por unos segundos perdió la noción del tiempo.

Que besará su frente hizo que volviera en sí, porque quería decirle algo a su doncella.

—¿Nerviosa?

Negó confiada.

—Estoy demasiado lista —sonreía entusiasmada.

Pese a que su mirada mostraba un deje de duda, no pudo esconderlo de su brillante mirada porque tomaba con mucha confianza su mejilla derecha para hacer que sus labios, nuevamente, tuvieran un contacto con su frente, tal acción llamó su atención, haciendo aparecer los orbes que hace unos segundos cerró, pudo dejar que viera la torpeza reflejarse en su rostro –estar sonrojada tampoco ayudaba–.

—Sea lo que sea que te esté preocupando, siempre me tendrás a tu lado, Ohime-sama —susurraba lo más bajo posible.

Queriendo que sólo ella escuchara esas dulces palabras.

Más color agarró sus mejillas con eso último que dijo, aparte de que sentirse boba ya se le hacía bastante imposible; pero con una brecha tan pequeña, tuvo la iniciativa, una bastante atrevida, de posar sus manos en el centro de ese pecho semi desnudo para depositarle un muy corto beso en el centro de sus labios, dejándolo los suyos ligeramente pintados de rojo.

—¿Aiko? —preguntó sorprendido y confundido.

—Y-Yo… —titubeó suave, pasándole una pequeña nota—, fue difícil decidir, porque sí pensaba darte un beso, pero no sabía dónde; sin embargo, por mero impulso, sentí ese anhelo de volver a tocar tus labios, Tomohisa-san…

Eso hizo que se terminará de confundir porque no esperaba esa clase de jugada, tampoco que fuera capaz de hacerlo, quiso decirle algo al respecto, pero no se lo permitió, ya que ella quería que leyera la nota mientras tomaba posiciones para dar inicio a su presentación; teniendo un pequeño chance en lo que entraba una mini-entrevista sobre el por qué acepto y el qué representa el ayudar a sus chicos.

Cuando finalmente pudo leer lo que tenía para decirle, una divertida sonrisa se fue dibujando poco a poco en su rostro, tal parece que mañana será un día muy importante para él porque alguien al fin había tomado una decisión, así que finalmente Kitakado Tomohisa podrá dar el paso que tanto esperaba dar con esa señorita.

_“Cuando estés listo, yo lo estaré; no pienso retroceder a la propuesta que me tengas para mí”_


	4. Four Things For His Birthday: A Gift and a Memory

Como hoy el trabajo está muy ligero quiso terminar su regalo antes de verlo en la noche, como en otros cumpleaños, siempre le preparaban una sorpresa para el festejado y la unidad a donde pertenece. Este año, los chicos gozaran de un día libre para que compartan libremente, dos de las otras unidades están cumpliendo agenda con Leslie, y uno está en práctica, así que por ahora las cosas están bajo control.

Oh bueno eso pensó, cuando terminaba de finiquitar ciertas cosas para irlas a buscar en la tarde, tuvo que levantarse a atender la puerta cuando ésta era tocada, llevándose la sorpresa de que a las afueras de su condominio se encontraba Kitakore, quienes la veían con una dulce sonrisa, primero porque se veía linda con pijama puesta, andar desarreglada no era algo muy fachón, pero que esté confundida porque ella creía que estaban en sus actividades fue lo más satisfactorio de ver para uno de ellos.

Ellos sí iban a salir, pero debían traer a un miembro muy importante para ese dúo.

—¿Más o menos? —cuestionó confundida.

—Venimos a buscarte, Aiko —contestó el blanquecino con una sonrisa.

Esa expresión de “¿¡Ah?!” quedó muy bien instalada en su rostro, no se esperaba nada de esto y cuando quiso buscar una segunda opinión, el más bajo de ellos sólo se encogía de hombros.

—Es uno de sus tantos caprichos, cúmpleselo, ¿sí? —fue todo lo que pudo decirle al respecto.

No comprendía nada de lo que quiso decirle, pero no le queda de otra que hacer caso, a fin de cuentas, no tiene manera de negarse a su petición –menos cuando está de cumpleaños–. Les pidió unos minutos en lo que se cambiaba, y cuando volví, vistiéndose lo más casual posible, pudo notar la fascinación en esos orbes azules cuando estos la veían con una dulce sonrisa, tales gestos no fueron bien recibido por su compañero quien no podía evitar suspirar del fastidio al darse cuenta que está sobrando ahí.

—Hago un mal trío aquí.

Ambos reían apenados por ese comentario.

—Esto lo planee fue para ustedes, no tengo la culpa de que tu compañero hiciera un cambio de último minuto —se defendía con una sonrisa.

Éste alzó una ceja y la señaló con la chupeta que se estaba comiendo.

—Sí la tienes, Tomo está muy empesismado en que nos acompañes, Aiko.

Eso la terminó de poner nerviosa, mirando de reojos al mencionado, parecía contento de saber que los terminaría acompañando, terminó suspirando suave porque no era lo que tenía en mente para pasar el día, pero bueno… ya no se puede hacer algo contra un caso demasiado perdido.

Pues bien, Tomohisa llevó a sus dos personas favoritas al centro comercial, tal elección fue fenomenal para ella porque ahí es donde debía retirar algo que encargó hace dos semanas atrás. Pues bien, terminaron yendo a una tienda de alta costura, para terminar de causarle ternura a esa azabache de orbes azules porque Ryuji fuera el maniquí de ese príncipe, le buscaba ropa de una sección, después se iba a otra, venían los temas de verano y otoño, acaban con invierno y él se cuestionaba hasta cuándo iba a tener que soportar esto, pese a que el gusto de su compañero es muy acertado, igual… estaba abusando…

Ella por su parte, veía unas que otras prendas, como queriendo tener ideas para regalarle a Mitsuki de cumpleaños o a otra de sus amigas, estuvo tan metida en el diseño de una prenda, que no se dio cuenta del cómo le posaban al frente un hermoso conjunto de invierno, abrigo, pantimedias, gorro y falda de tela tipo jeans, de colores entre negro y blanco, con algunos detalles color crema.

—Sabía que te quedaría muy hermoso, Ohime-sama; hace una adorable armonía con el color de tu piel —le susurraron al oído con mucha suavidad.

Sus mejillas agarraron un fuerte color que el rostro le ardía, sus irises azules brillaron con mucha intensidad, dándole la razón al joven cuando se veía en el espejo que tenía al frente, se le veía muy adorable, perfecto para ser usados en paseos de inviernos, de esos donde disfrutas de la bellísima festividad de navidad.

—No me de esos sustos, Tomohisa-san; me agarró fuera de base y pude haberlo golpeado —pedía piedad buscando recuperar el aliento.

Por un segundo pensó que no podría hablar bien porque su voz comenzaba a temblar, menos mal que no fue así, pero se le hacía difícil controlar el fuerte latir de su corazón, sobre todo cuando lo tenía demasiado cerca de ella.

—Lo siento mucho, pero tenía muchas ganas de ver esa linda expresión en tu rostro —decía con esa misma sonrisa.

Alguien por lo visto se está divirtiendo.

Tuvo la desdicha de volver a respirar con calma cuando tomó distancia, suspirando después en negación a dicho acontecimiento porque está segura que en cualquier momento se iba a terminar muriendo de la ternura si él seguía siendo así de lindo con su persona; pidió unos minutos a solas porque debía atender una diligencia, recibiendo indicaciones del lugar a donde se volverían a encontrar, ella asintió sin ningún problema para por fin ir a buscar el regalo que debe ir a retirar.

Luego de tener dicho presente entre manos, metido en una bolsita ordinaría para esconder el hecho que sería entregado por la noche, cuando fue hasta la entrada de la siguiente tienda, se encontró con la sorpresa de que está siendo esperada por el azulejo, quien le sonreía con la misma dulzura una vez que se detenía al frente de ella.

—¿Y Ryuji-kun?

—Quedó en verse con Yuta y Akane para ir al cine —contestaba como si nada—, ¿hiciste lo que necesitabas?

Asentía con una satisfactoria sonrisa para después aceptar la invitación que le hacía Tomohisa cuando le pedía el que entrarán a ver lo que tenía está tienda.

Se trataba de un lugar donde se podía apreciar cualquier clase de lámpara antigua, habían muchas encendidas, presentables para su público porque las mismas estaban compuestas de muchas formas y colores, eso hizo que la señorita de los orbes azules visualizara todo con mucho ilusión, creándole aún una satisfacción mucho más grande a ese hombre de tonalidades claras.

—Esto es hermoso…

—Por eso insistí en que vinieras, desde que lo descubrí con Ryuji, sentí un fuerte deseo de traerte Aiko —dijo con una sonrisa, viendo ese mismo gesto reflejado en su rostro.

—Gracias, significa mucho para mí el que me tengas tal consideración, Tomohisa-san —susurró con suavidad para así comenzar a dar un pequeño recorrido.

Esos cobaltos iban de aquí para allá que no se fijó en que ese hombre no le quitaba la mirada de encima, aunque eso no importaba porque ella estaba muy concentrada en todos los tamaños, formas y colores que deslumbraban a un espacio de poca luz, quiso acompañarla al hacer lo mismo, deteniéndose cerca de una que llamaba por completo su atención, teniendo la forma de una estrella hexagonal y de un bellísimo color azul real, Aiko con sólo ver el perfil de su cuerpo, sintió más ilusionada que antes, sobre todo porque Tomohisa sonreía con una sinceridad que nunca antes había visto.

A comparación de otras veces, éste gesto se volvió único para sus orbes, era como ver la pureza de una persona a la cual puedes considerar un ángel, una que abre su corazón para que sepas lo vulnerable que se vuelve cuando alguien decide lastimarlo, incluso para amar se sentía temeroso; ésas eran las sensaciones que le causaba y sentía un deseo muy fuerte de conservar tal imagen; inconscientemente sacó su teléfono para poder sacarle una foto, a fin de cuentas, quería conservar ese recuerdo tan lindo, y cuando él pudo notarlo, seguía manteniendo el gesto que cautivó a su princesa como queriendo hacerle una invitación a que tomará otra si ése era su deseo.

Acción la cual ella no dudó en hacer.

—Se mía… —pidió repentinamente.

—¿Eh? —lo miró sorprendida y con un sonrojo lo suficientemente violento.

Mostrando determinación en su rostro, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba para vencerla en tamaño y tomar con delicadeza sus mejillas, dejando que sus pulgares la detallaran con suma atención.

—Se mía, Aiko… cúmpleme ese capricho y conviértete en mi novia —pedía manteniendo la caricia—, no sabes cómo llevo esperando por éste momento, y si quise traerte a este lugar, es porque estoy anhelando que seas mi regalo de cumpleaños.

—T-Tomohisa-san…

—Cuando estuviera listo para dar el paso, tú lo estarías, ¿verdad? —susurraba acercándose lentamente a sus labios.

—S-Sí, p-pero… n-no esperé que f-fuera a ser ahorita… —decía nerviosa.

Reía con suavidad al notar la inquietud en ella, por lo visto no se esperaba nada de esto, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, hizo su jugada y sólo quería la afirmativa que tiene meses esperando, ante ello, sus orbes comenzaron a perderse de la vista azulina que pensaba hacerle caso cuando esos labios masculinos crean un suave roce entre los suyos.

—¿Qué me dices…? ¿Serás lo que tanto he esperado? —parecía un poco insistente, pero es que tanto silencio lo está atormentando.

De nuevo abría sus gemas azules para verlo con atención, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, tiene que admitir que ésta ha sido la confesión más romántica que dicho príncipe ha hecho, inesperado por supuesto, pero no dejaba de ser algo hermoso, por eso sería lindo no seguir dándole largas al asunto, y más ahora, que su respuesta iba a ser la que tanto esperaba.

—S-Sí, m-me gustaría mucho s-ser tu novia, Tomohisa-san —al fin escuchó las palabras que tanto había esperado oír de sus labios.

Y para poder sellar el comienzo de una hermosa relación, le otorgó un beso demasiado lento, dulce, pero muy hermoso, como queriendo decirle que no se va a arrepentir de haber tomado una decisión bastante acercada, y como contaban con mucho tiempo para estar a solas, Tomohisa le agradecerá apropiadamente que este año haya sido uno de los mejores cumpleaños que ha tenido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cabe aclarar, que la última escena se la debo agradecer a su carta de cumpleaños, la de éste año, ya que prácticamente con ella fue que pude terminar de ordenar todas las piezas que necesitaba para así poder concretar su escrito de cumpleaños <3


End file.
